


A million late night lights

by 35391291



Category: The Hour
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/35391291/pseuds/35391291
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The world keeps turning. And it never stops hurting. It's too fast, and yet too slow. It's never enough.</i>
</p><p>A very short thing, inspired by the very last scene of the last episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A million late night lights

Pain washes over him, heavy like a blanket. And it's funny, but also quite right, that she would be all he can think of. He can't help it, because she is everywhere. She is a late night jazz melody. A strong drink with a lingering aftertaste. The stars get entangled in her hair, and so do the lamplights. She probably dreams in black and white, typewriter ribbon and too many cigarettes. She is both everywhere and everything. Even this pain, this splintering of night and regret.

The world keeps turning. And it never stops hurting. It's too fast, and yet too slow. It's never enough. He knows she understands. She feels too much, perhaps she **is** too much. And there is nothing left now, perhaps there never was. Perhaps it was all a dream. Life might have been an entire lie, with only one certainty: there has always been her. And she is possible, everything would be possible, if only the lights weren't fading so quickly, without the promise of a doubtful and turbulent tomorrow. Her steps bring them closer and closer now, and it's too late, but perhaps it's not too late. If only the lights would stop fading, if only for a second.


End file.
